


Infirmary

by AJRoberts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJRoberts/pseuds/AJRoberts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is attacked by a monster and nearly died. Will found him outside the Infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico ran frantically through camp trying to find Will. He had a deep gash in his arm and it was bleeding profusely. “WILL!” he called, his head started to pound and his vision became blurry. Nico collapsed on the grass just before Will ran out of the infirmary.

***two days later***

Nico woke up with his arm bandaged and a pounding headache. Will was sitting in a chair next to his bed. “Will?” he whispered, barely audible. Will’s eyes shot to Nico. “You’re awake.” he mumbled, “You scared me.” he said, “For a minute I thought you were dead. You were bleeding so much.” he kept talking. “WILL!” Nico half yelled, which caused him to groan and hold his head. “I’m mostly fine now.” he said after a moment, “I think.” he added, quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

“You are anything but fine, you have a concussion and you lost so much blood. You are not allowed to leave this room until I say so. Is that understood?” Nico nodded glumly. “Good. Why don’t you get some rest?” Will said. “Will?” “Yes, Nico?” “When was the last time you slept?” Nico asked. “That is not the point.” Will replied. “I wont sleep unless you do.” Nico told him firmly. Will groaned, and laid down next to him. “What? You have a private room.” “Shut up and sleep.” Nico said as he curled into Will’s chest. 

They were found three hours later by some of Will’s siblings who came looking for him. They left in a rush and tried not to disturb the sleeping demigods.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico had suffered a concussion and severe blood loss. Him sleeping was the best thing for him at the moment. So when Kayla came into Nico’s room looking for Will, she did her best to leave quietly. And she knocked over a lamp. “Damnit.” She muttered. Nico opened his eyes. “Kayla? What happened?” He asked sleepily. “Uh, nothing Nico. Go back to sleep.” She told him. “That sounds good. I’m going back to sleep.” He mumbled. Kayla left the room, luckily not breaking anything else.

The next morning Will was back to his regular routine. Helping other campers and checking on Nick every ten minutes. When he found a break he went to Nico room to talk for a minute. “Hey, Nico?” He asked as he walking into the room. Nico turned to look at Will. “I was wondering how you got so hurt the other day.” He said. “I honestly don’t remember much.” Nico told him. “All I really remember is something running at me when I was in the woods, and running to find you.” He confessed. “I dont remember hitting my head or anything.” Will nodded. “How about you don’t go in the woods alone for awhile?” Nico didn’t think this was actually a question, so he just nodded glumly. “Oh, by the way. You’re able to leave here tomorrow.” Will told him. Nico smiled, “And I was just starting to have fun.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nico was out of the infirmary and back to barely leaving his cabin. “You need to get some sunlight.” Will told him when he checked up on him for the twentieth time. “I’m fine, Will.” Nico said, looking over at him. “No need for me to go outside.” “I’m just worried about you. You barely leave your cabin, and when you do you go walk in the woods.” Will said. Nico huffed, “So? There’s nothing wrong with that.” he said, “Besides, I do leave my cabin, I eat lunch and dinner.” he said. “And what about breakfast?” “I don’t feel like getting up before ten o’clock.” he said “But if it bugs you so much, I’ll take a walk, but only if you take a walk with me.” Nico told him. “Come on then.” Will said, standing up from the bed. Nico stood up and followed Will to the door. “Lead the way.” Nico gestured outside before grabbing Will’s hand.

Him and Will walked around camp for at least an hour before they realized how late it was getting. “Do you want to stay in my cabin? It’s closer and it’s nearly dark.” Nico asked. Will just nodded, and started walking back to the cabin. “RACE YA!” Nico yelled and started running towards his cabin. “THAT’S NOT FAIR!” Will yelled after him and started running after him. 

Nico won the race by a inch and his prize was a kiss from Will. So technically it was a win-win situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico quickly sat up in bed, panting heavily. He had sweat covering his body, but he was freezing. Will tiredly rubbed his eyes, and looked over at him. “Nico, you alright?” He asked, when he saw his terrified expression. Nico shook his head, and Will opened his arms to his boyfriend. “what happened?” He asked when Nico was tucked safely in his protective arms. He mumbled something about a monster, before saying “I know what happened to me that day.” and passing out again. Will didn’t think much of Nico’s passing out, he did it alot after nightmares. He just wrapped the two of them in a blanket and went back to sleep. He’d talk to him in the morning. 

When Nico woke up, he saw Will walking through the door. “where’d ya go?” Nico asked sleepily. “To get some breakfast.” Will replied, sitting on the edge of Nico’s bed. “When you woke up earlier you said you knew what happened to you.” He said, cautiously. Nico nodded, no real emotion on his face. “I dont know exactly what it was, i’ve never seen anything like it before in my life,” he started. “But when I hit it with my sword, it only seemed to get more angry.” Nico said. “It attacked me and I couldn’t fight back, my sword just gave it power. So I ran, and then you found me outside the infirmary.” he explained. Will nodded, handed him a muffin, and hugged his boyfriend. “I’m just glad your safe now.” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already posted this on my tumblr, but I wanted to have it on here too. Hope you enjoyed it..


End file.
